No Worries
by JulieHerk
Summary: AU. He was just a new boy in town with his brother. Things were fine. But when two brothers walk into his life, it all changed in a matter of days. He'd never feel this way for anyone. He'd never fell this way for anyone. All he wanted to know was: Could one of them give him what he needed? And... what he needed? Follow this guy through high school, to college and to forever.


__**HI! Welcome, welcome, welcome. This is my first story EVER here in fanfiction, so I'd like to introduce me and say some words, real quickly. So, hi, my name is Juliana, I'm from Brazil and I'm in love with eight boys. Four americans, four englishmen. I LOVE to read, and I love slash so much that it hurts. I ship Kogan above everything, and I'll go down with this ship. So, enough about me, right? Let's talk about this story:**

**Like I sad, I ship Kogan above anything, but I also ship Jarlos/Kenlos/Cargan/Kames, it doesn't matter! This is NOT the first chapter, this is just a quick preview for all of you, rushers. The chapters would be longer, and the only reason that the only name here is Logan's, is because he could be with two boys: Kendall or James. Carlos have his own babe, don't worry! This is obviously an AU, and yeah... I think that's it. **

**Please enjoy. The first chapter must be up soon, maybe til the weekend! Sorry for any mistakes, my english is good, but I'm kind of sleepy and stuff! And welcome again!**

**Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Big Time Rush_ :(**

* * *

_- C'mon already, Logan! – the handsome boy said, running to the old house._

_- Oh shut up! – the dark haired boy moaned, leaning over a tree._

_The two of them were running from one hour now, running away from everything. School, college, family, friends, enemies. The taller one stopped, looking at his boyfriend with a funny look in his face. Logan hated that look._

_- What?_

_- Can we just get there already? I have something to show you! – he said, the excitement making his voice sound like a little boy's one._

_- Ok, jackass._

_Logan laughed when his best friend/boyfriend made an angry face, pulling him closer and giving him a quick kiss. They walked together to the old big house, one of them pulling a key of his pocket and opening the door, which made a creepy sound._

_The taller one guided Logan through the hall, the stairs and finally the loft. The loft, which was usually messy, was all cover in blankets and there was wine, snacks and some kind of stupid games that the handsome loved to play._

_- I don't get it, baby… - Logan started, being cut by a deep kiss._

_He smiled, loving the feel of their tongue together._

_- Remember how you said how much it bothered you to hear all those words about us when we kissed? So, now we have our own spot. We'll come here whenever we want, we'll kiss whenever we want, and we can do other things too – the other one said, a cute smile in his face._

_Logan lost his words. His eyes, always so deep and sad, were shinning like the sun, if that was even possible. There was so much love in they, Logan couldn't even think of something to say. He knew he was in too deep. They both were. It was so wrong in a city like this._

_- Logan? – he asked, confused._

_- I… - he said. – I don't know what to say, baby… I…_

_- Just say something. I know this is kind of nothing for someone like you, and I'm sorry I can't pay a mansion or something like that, but I'm doing this from heart, and this is going to be our spot forever. And ever._

_- Forever? – Logan couldn't breathe, blink or think. He was so deep in this._

_- Forever – the other one smiled, stepping closer to the dark haired boy who we loved. –** I love you**._

_- You… Love me? – Logan smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat._

_- Yeah, I do… Look, I don't want you to tell me that you love me too, I just needed you to know, ok? Somehow, I fell for you. And I've never been so happy in my entire life. So-_

_Logan kissed him, feeling like the world had just moved out of his shoulders. He could not exactly feel the same for his boyfriend, not yet. He didn't even know what love was. But it felt so right to him to be there in his arms._

_It just felt._


End file.
